sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Upsilon the Mink
''"I don't say much, that's for sure. That doesn't mean I don't have anything on my mind." '' - Upsilon the Mink Upsilon the Mink (pronounced up-sil-on, not yoop-sil-on) is a 16 year-old mink, and is one of the friends of both Sigma the Mink and Theta the Mink. Possessing the ability to manipulate and control shadows, Upsilon can bend them to create illusions and distortions at his will, which he uses primarily in fighting off Zeti, others against him, and the like. Upsilon is the eleventh fancharacter of SigmaAlphaThree. Concept and Creation While currently being a fancharacter in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Upsilon the Mink's original concept was that of being a human with the same name, in a universe not even related to the Sonic fanon, called Hyperion. This story was the same places where the names for Sigma and Theta originated. However, the idea was soon scrapped, and a first design of Upsilon as a blue mink was created. More tweaks to his design and backstory are expected to be made. Hyperion's story is now being reworked. History Upsilon the Mink was born into a relatively wealthy family that resided in the snowy Frozen Factory zone of the Lost Hex. Irmia was originally uncomfortable about being in the Lost Hex with her husband, because she had heard stories of the Zeti living there, but Valdus assured her that it was fine. As a young boy, he looked up to his father, Valdus, a lot, and doted on him more than his mother, Irmia. Aside from this preference, the family was happy and content for the most part, and life moved on somewhat uneventfully. That all changed when Upsilon was five years old, however. One day, when Upsilon was five, he and his father went out into the snowy forest to explore. It seemed like a normal father-son adventure into the unknown, until a malicious Zeti ambushed the two, mostly focusing on Valdus. Upsilon at this point actually knew how to control his shadow powers, but his father insisted on him staying out of the battle. The older man would’ve usually been able to take a Zeti by himself, but this Zeti was stronger than most others of his kind, and put up a stronger fight. Because of this, Valdus suffered open, mortal wounds. The Zeti left by then, seeing that the child was no real threat, and Valdus would be dead soon enough. Upsilon, who had been traumatized while watching the battle, panicked and put ice on Valdus’ cuts, which only worsened the state of his father. He ran all the way to his house to bring his mother, and when he came back, his father was dead. Irmia was horrified and grief-stricken at Upsilon’s foolishness, so it didn’t help the two’s already distant relationship. Only a year later, Irmia decided to take Upsilon and herself on a vacation to Apotos, as practically everything around her was starting to remind Irmia of her husband. Along the way in Pumpkin Hill, they came across a young, lavender pika girl who appeared to be abandoned. Irmia took in the girl, which she named Kestrel, and she became Upsilon’s adopted sister. Even though Kestrel was in the house, she rarely talked to her brother, as she was usually locked away in her room. Thus, Upsilon grew up in a rather lonely environment. Other than those events, Upsilon lived (and currently lives) a pretty normal life after that. Of course, Kestrel and Upsilon don’t always get along, and Irmia can sometimes act extremely cold towards her son, but both relationships are gradually improving. Personality Upsilon is generally a quiet individual. His lonely upbringing molded him into the secluded person he currently is, although he doesn't mind being by himself; in some cases, he actually prefers being alone. He's more of an observer compared to others, and for this he notices small details normal people would miss. Lately, he's been introduced to more and more people, so he's growing a bit more sociable, although it is a slow growth. Even though he doesn't say much around larger groups of people he doesn't know too well, he is more talkative around people he is close with (for example, Sigma and Theta.) When he is around friends and family, Upsilon has a lot more to say, and much to his surprise, he can be rather savvy with his words. However, he rarely shows off his charismatic side to anyone, even with his friends. Powers and Abilities Shadow Powers and other Abilities Upsilon's power to control shadows, or shadow-bending, originates from his father's side of the family. His shadow-bending skills serve for a variety of purposes; they can be used for attacks (for example, the Shadow Overtake: a move that causes a dark black mass to surround an enemy and cover them in a shroud of darkness, thus choking them) as well as to disguise himself (for example, the Shadow Generate: this allows Upsilon to make up to eight perfect illusions of himself entirely made of shadow essence, which can be used to confuse his enemies and allow him to make an attack). Upsilon is also good with hand-to-hand combat, and has great agility skills as well as acrobatic skills. While lacking upper-body strength, his lower-half is abnormally strong, allowing him to perform great kicks and high jumps. In addition, like all minks, Upsilon is an excellent swimmer, and is quite vigilant. Stats Weaknesses Since light and shadow cancel each other out, Upsilon is greatly weakened by the usage of light against his shadow powers. However, this weakness can only occurr when light is directly used at him while his powers are activated, not necessarily when he's out in the open and not fighting. Upsilon's fragile and insecure state causes him to very rarely break down by petty jabs, which are mostly caused by Theta during a fight. He also has extreme weakness in his upper body after his powers have been used for an extensive time. At that point, he resorts to hard kicks to take out his enemies. His powers also need to be "recharged", or he needs a resting period right after intense, energy-draining battles. This, added with his upper-body weakness after battles, allows him to be an open target for remaining enemies. Relationships Theta the Mink Upsilon is the closest friend of Theta the Mink (aside from Sigma). The pair are very similar in terms of personality: they can be very quiet and isolated. However, Theta is definitely the more grumpier of the two, while Upsilon can be a pretty happy guy at times. Upsilon constantly teases Theta for his obvious crush on Sigma, for which Theta gets flustered and angry, and usually yells at Upsilon in response, sometimes making fun of his quirks (like ice sculpting). In the future, though, Theta and Upsilon are seen as being great friends. Sigma the Mink Upsilon and Sigma are pretty good friends, although the two are polar opposites. Sigma considers him one of her "bestest friends", and Sigma constantly tries to force Upsilon out of his shell. Upsilon mostly declines, although he sometimes complies. Despite Sigma's strong fear of the dark, she trusts Upsilon completely, even though he has shadow powers. Dawn the Kuikon and Alice the Fox Upsilon doesn't talk to these two girls that much, even though most of the time it's because Sigma's talking to this. He remains pretty friendly with the two, but they're not really close enough to be considered good friends. Ryder the Mink Upsilon and Ryder met in Gem High, and they became close friends afterwards. Ryder usually hangs with Upsilon and the rest of the Minks. Upsilon and Ryder are pretty close when it comes to similarities as well. Others As stated before, Upsilon is much more quiet around strangers and people he sees occasionally. He prefers to keep to himself (unlike Sigma) rather than mingle with others, and because of this he doesn't know too many other people really well outside of the characters mentioned above. Even though he's not sociable around strangers, he's not hostile; he just enjoys being by himself rather than meeting new people. In addition, he is currently in a relationship with River the Echidna, and in the future, he is known to have two kids with her: Epsilon and Bubbles. Genderbend: Silonia the Mink Silonia the Mink is Upsilon's female counterpart. She sports a high ponytail tied back by a black scrunchie, and she wears a short-sleeved red jacket, and grey and black bodysuit (similar to Theta's genderbend), along with matching boots; the gloves for both versions are kept the same. Silonia's personality only varies slightly from Upsilon's. Silonia is less quiet than Upsilon can be. She usually forces herself to engage in social contact with others rather than keep to herself, which is what the normal Upsilon usually does. Silonia is also a tad bit more mean-spirited than the normal Upsilon, and she enjoys teasing and sometimes picking on other people for no reason at all. Aside from their appearance and personality differences, Silonia and Upsilon share the same backstory, and the same powers. Theme Songs Upsilon has a couple of theme songs, which are not of any particular use, but I just think the songs fit him at some points (and I just really like these songs). Strange Talk- Eskimo Boy (Draper Remix) (Because... "Eskimo Boy". He lives in the snow. The lyrics fit at certain points... so yeah.) Strange Talk - Eskimo Boy (Normal version of the song above.) Singularity- Alone (Because he's a loner, yo.) Heist & Haddow - Inner Being (Around the 1 minute mark or so. This is usually for when he uses his powers and such.) Keane - Everybody's Changing (Will be used for a later thing.) Gallery Oo(2) w bg wiat hwt oooooooh harmonies... this title tho.png|Newest design (will most likely be tweaked) Evil dood ah i'm so scared i am shaking ahhhhh ahhhhh jesus my titles tho.png|First design The jealousy .jpg|Upsilon feels quite left out of the love fest. Upsilon.jpg|Upsilon as a car. Thanks Alphonse!!!! I keep staring at this XD Frozen songs make Theta mad .jpg|Just stop, Upsilon. Please. Upsilooon WITH TEH BANGZ.png|What- HAPY BIRTHEN DAY KNIRO LATE OOPS.jpg|Upsilon and Theta with Kniro and Tito... KAWAII Upsilon adventre.png|Upsilon in Sonic Adventure style UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Really Bad Sketch of Upsilon In Sonic Boom A weird upsilon icon thingy?.gif|Click it. Just click it... SCREECHES UPSILON WHAT.jpg|UPSILONIA THE REALLY CREEPY GENDERBEND MINK. HAPPY NIGHTMARES! Upsilon the anime dude not done.jpg|I just need to finish this and I'll be done drawing him for a long time, I swear! Upsilon old look or new? i really don't know anymore.png|Upsilon's old design as a human Upsilon.gif|I just love how the background for this is a snowy place! It FITS SO WELL Uoppppp LOL Upsilon outfits.png|Some Random Outfits: His normal one, his formal one (tux), and a swimsuit. Fun. Upsiliver.jpg|This is just... oh. OH. OHHHH The cold never bothered me anyway.jpg|ELSALON THE MINKSU Elsalon and Rivanna.jpg|ELSALON WITH RIVANNA Upsilon adventre frick.png|"Hello there." New Canvas.jpg|amre upsilons're very prettyre yetre!?!!? OOPS-ILON.png|OOPSILON, YOU'RE A FAILURE AT LIFE. Expanding upsilon across the screen.png|KAT CHEERED ME UP WITH THIS FANTABULOUS ADORBS ART11!!!!!!!!! he's been working out in his ice cave Internally Fangirling.jpg|pretend that old caption never existed ever Don't ask.png|My Little Uppy: Friendship is Nonexistent (BY THE WAY THIS PIC IS BEAUTIFUL OOOOOOOO) Swor d.png|This is basically what his shadow sword looks like. HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S FROM JERSEY SHORE.png|I made this little oh! back in February but I guess I forgot to upload it.. anyways it's just Upsilon looking pouty and flipping his hair Uppymoonwalk.gif|a gorgeous gif by Zy. Like.... WOW Knuckles boom upsilon what.png|HE LOOKS LIKE THE OLD SPICE GUY Boggles.JPG|The one on the left has a somewhat preview of Upsilon's new look... Frozenbagoffricks.png|A BEAUTIFUL CROSSOVER FROZEN THING BY ZY UPSILON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.png|HIS TAIL This is nothing.png|By KAT :) :)))) Uppy redesign.png|Redesign, I know it came out really dark Creepy upsilon mask.png|hey gurl heyyyy TREVORLON.png|saucy Upsiliver doodle.png|Seriously how did I forget to add this THIS IS ONE OF THE CUTEST SHIPS I MEAN REALLY Trivia *Upsilon is the eleventh fancharacter of SA3. *His first biography was made on the fly. *Upsilon's original concept design in Hyperion was completely different. The fact that the original Upsilon was actually a human certainly widens the gap in difference. However, both characters share similar qualities, like their personality (both are moody). *Upsilon's cuffs on his jackets have faded shreds floating in mid-air. This is easily done by his shadow manipulation powers (although at first, they were just for effect). *His personality used to be based off of the main villain in the Hyperion ''series: Hyperion. *Upsilon's design from Hyperion'' looked like a ripoff of Michael Jackson, with curly black hair, red jacket and all. The red jacket was brought back into his current design. *Upsilon doesn't get cold or frostbitten easily. *Thanks to KAT, Upsilon now has a slight British accent; it's just very faint. *His constant sighing is based off of SA3. *He is SA3's personal favorite of her characters. *Upsilon looks a lot like Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. However, this was completely unintentional. SA3's never even watched that show... *Upsilon also looks a lot like a Sonic-version of Hitoshi-san from Nyan Neko Sugar Girls. *He seems to be a personal favorite for trolls, as his page is vandalized a lot. *He is the only one of SA3's characters that can sing well. *His last name is Underwood. *On the day he was created, SA3 thought about shipping him with Amy Rose. That idea was quickly scrapped. *SA3 also thought about shipping Sigma and Upsilon together, and thus acting as a replacement for Theta; she even made a fanfiction of the pairing, although it was horribly written. *In many story ideas SA3 makes, Upsilon is almost always the only character that dies, and it's usually in a very gruesome way as well. Category:Mink Category:Blue Category:Navy Blue Category:Male Category:Males Category:Skill Type Characters Category:Skill Type Charaters Category:Teenager Category:Mustelid Category:Has few friends Category:Has an accent Category:Neutral Category:Villains turned Neutral Category:Boy Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Has more than one Love interest